Cade
Cade is the First Mate of the Akatokuro and a Commodore of the Marine Corps''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. He is a minor character of ''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' and appears in ''An Albatross Around Your Neck''. The character belongs to Laqualassiel. Appearance Cade is tall for a human man, as his commanding officer Noir - also taller than average - has to crane her neck in order to look him in the eye when standing next to him''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Cade has grey eyes''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. He has dark red hair cropped short, and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. He has a scar bisecting the right side of his face. Cade wears the Marine officer's coat over a dark blue double breasted suit and grey turtle neck''Photo'' - Commodore Cade. Personality Cade is polite, addressing his colleagues by their rank even when given permission otherwise. He is highly organized and meticulous in his work, and dislikes it when his organizing system is messed with''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. On the surface, Cade is very stoic''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8, taking in any situation without being ruffled. He is pragmatic, willing to do make difficult decisions to accomplish what is necessary. Cade has a dry sense of humor and a tendency for understatements''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Cade has a strong moral code. He loathes Absolute Justice, as it does not hold Marines accountable for collateral damage and civilian casualties. Cade is diligent in ensuring accountability for all Marines, even the Admirals, no matter what consequences he might face in return. The extreme methods the Marines employ, such as Buster Calls, horrify Cade. However, he is devoted to doing his duty as a Marine, no matter how much he dislikes his orders''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 9. While clandestine and technically illegal by the World Government, Cade approves of the organization called The Net. He believes that the children sired by pirates and those who have escaped slavery have the right to the World Government's protection like any other citizen. That the World Government refuses to recognize them as people disgusts and angers Cade''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15. Relationships Marines Expand Akatokuro Expand Portgas D. Noir Cade chose to transfer to Noir's command after he saw her publicly call out Vice Admiral Sakazuki for murdering the Oharan civilian refugees. While he believed her to be insane for doing so, he admired that she had the courage to stand up to the man. He decided then and there that Noir was a captain he could follow''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 9. He has utmost respect and loyalty for Noir, choosing to remain under her command despite being considered for promotion to Rear Admiral''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 10. Cade is unconcerned by Noir's opinion of the World Government. While he doesn't always agree with Noir's actions - such as teaching Haki to someone she knew would later become a pirate - he knows and respects Noir enough to hear her reasoning before passing judgment. Cade cares about Noir's well being. After Noir sustained a near fatal injury in battle, Cade was enraged and worried''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. He is noted to be the best at speaking with Noir when she is distressed or upset, and makes sure to keep Noir from blaming herself for things that are not her fault. Enemies Expand Abilities and Powers As a Commodore of the Marines, Cade has authority over lower ranking Marines. Cade is the First Mate of the Akatokuro, granting him full authority over the ship and crew in Noir's absence''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. He carries a lot of influence with Noir, who has designated Cade as her moral compass''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 16. Noir often turns to Cade for his input in various decisions and carefully considers his thoughts''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 4. Due to his size, Cade is physically very strong, able to knock one of his subordinates unconscious with a single hit''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. He is considered to be a very good leader''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8, and has been considered for promotion to Rear Admiral''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 10. Devil Fruit Main Article: Hibi Hibi no Mi Cade has eaten the Paramecia-type Hibi Hibi no Mi. This allows him to control sound. Cade can keep sound from traveling further than a set distance, or carry sound from an area to him. Haki Cade is able to use Observation Haki, though it is not his specialty. He is able to sense the presence of others nearby, and to get a basic read of someone's emotions if they are close enough. He usually uses the skill to determine hostile intent. Cade has shown the ability to use Armament Haki. While the full extent of his skill remains unknown, he is capable of coating the deck of the Akatokuro with Haki to prevent collateral damage by sparring crew members for an unknown length of time''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. History Background As an Ensign, Cade was part of the Buster Call on Ohara, an event that would give him nightmares for months due to the massacre of the Oharan civilian evacuees. After the Buster Call, Cade met Captain Portgas D. Noir for the first time when he witnessed a heated argument between Noir and Vice Admiral Sakazuki''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 9. Seeing Noir stand up to Sakazuki, risking charges of insubordination or death by magma, sparked Cade's loyalty to Noir. Cade transferred to Noir's command shortly after. Cade has served directly under Noir as her First Mate ever since''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. At some point after transferring to Noir's command, Noir told Cade of The Net and her involvement in the organization. Cade was fine with it, as The Net protected innocent people the World Government abandoned. In 1513, Cade was present for the snowball fight between the Akatokuro and the Red Force, and approved a rematch the following year''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 9. In 1519, Cade was given command of the Akatokuro during Noir's year long vacation. During this period, he fended off numerous attempts to poach Ten Sile from Noir's command. Upon Noir's return, he relinquished command to her''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. He participated in the extermination of a slaver ship a year later. After Noir sustained a critical injury, Cade assumed command. He rendered Sile unconscious twice within a short period of time in order to stop the outpour of Conqueror's Haki from Sile. Cade continued to command the Akatokuro during Noir's enforced medical leave''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. In 1522, Cade oversaw Noir and Sile's spar, reinforcing the deck with Haki to prevent damage. When Noir was called away, he took over Sile's training''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. After the attack on Enies Lobby, Cade spoke with Noir about whether she was responsible for the incident. Cade insisted she was not responsible nor at fault, and that he did not blame her for teaching Luffy Haki. References Category:Marines Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Marine Commodores Category:First Mates